


These Nights Make Me Miss You Just a Little Bit Less

by ThisIsRawThisIsReal



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsRawThisIsReal/pseuds/ThisIsRawThisIsReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Bronx clean the house before Mikey arrives back from tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Nights Make Me Miss You Just a Little Bit Less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This story is based off the brilliant short story ‘And You’re The Only Place That Feels Like Home’ by LittleBlackGhost.  
> I wrote this within a few hours and I like how it turned out, but I apologise if the writing is a bit sketchy.  
> Artwork is at the end of the story.  
> Nothing in this story is true, but I damn well hope it happened (we can all dream). And I do not own any characters involved (but again, we can all dream).  
> All comments and critiques are fully welcomed and this story is a bunch of fluff! Enjoy!

It had only been 4 weeks. 4 long, gruelling, lonely weeks. Pete knew that he had his son, their son legally, but lying in bed at night was just not the same. Sometimes he would even admit to picking up a sleeping Bronx and putting him into his own bed just to have something _there_.

 

Bronx had woken him up early on this particular September morning because it was one of his favourite days of the year (he had decided upon this 6 months earlier when he and Mikey had first gotten together).

“Daddy! Daddy!” Bronx giggled as he jumped on his father’s side, “Mikey home today! Mikey, Mikey, Mikey!” he rolled onto his back and tickled the small, blonde child, placing him on the floor and getting out of bed. Bronx laughed and ran out the room, leaving Pete standing by himself in the middle of his room, turning in circles and taking in his surroundings. There were clothes strewn across the floor that took his mind back to the first time he and Mikey slept together, the sweat that covered every inch of their bodies, and the sheets. The smell of sex fresh in the air as they lay side by side, arms linked like kids, smiles on their faces as they replayed the previous moments in their minds. Both adults still so full of adrenaline.

 

*

 

Making his way into the kitchen, he was met by Bronx sitting on a kitchen stall wearing an Anthrax t-shirt that was the same height as the young child.

“What are you doing in Mikey’s clothes, honey?”

“You miss him, daddy. I’m Mikey now.” the cherub child grinned, showing all of his tiny teeth. Pete couldn’t help but smile. The kid was young, but he did understand what was going on around him more than people gave him credit for.

“Bronx, what do you say we tidy up the house before Mikey gets home?” Bronx jumped out of the seat and started racing around the room, making random noises as he picked his toys up off the floor and put them away.

 

*

 

Pete and Bronx took a break at lunch time to have a drink of juice and some sandwiches. Bronx brought out his colouring books and threw questions at his father as he concentrated on getting the yellow into what he presumed was Mikey’s hair.

“Daddy, is Mikey my other daddy?” he asked first. Legally, Mikey _was_ his second father. Ashlee had agreed to it after her and Pete’s ugly break-up, as she never cared to visit the kid. Pete and Mikey agreed that he would be known as Mikey though, because they didn’t think it would be fair when he started school. The other children wouldn’t understand if he told them about his two daddies when they only had one. Pete described Mikey’s relationship to him in the simplest way possible and understandable to a kid under the age of 5.

“Mikey is just Mikey. You can call him Mikey like you always have, and maybe when you’re older, you might just understand.” Bronx smiled and started drawing the outline of another person in the picture. This one was a little bit shorter than Mikey, but not by much, and their hand was held by Mikey‘s hand as well. Bronx stuck his tongue out as he coloured all over the page, it was actually one of his best works in Pete’s mind. After a couple more minutes, Bronx thought of another question.

“Do you love Mikey more than you love me?” he looked up in that moment. His face so innocent, eyes sparkling in the florescent light, cheeks chubby and speckled with red. Pete had never really thought that through before. When him and Mikey had been joined in a ceremony down at the local court house, he had sworn he would die for the man with the awkward knees, cheekbones so prominent that models were jealous and a heart so warm that the sun would need hell to power itself. Thinking of his own son, Pete thought in a similar way. His little boy had the energy to power Las Vegas every night for a year, cheeks so chubby that you could drown in the cuteness that they spread and a heart so naiive and young, any grown person would pay the Earth just to borrow it for one day.

“Bronx, I love you both just the same. You are both my number one boys. Now, should we get back to tidying? We still have to clean the bathroom.” Pete tried to change the subject, the questions were causing him to procrastinate more than he cared to. 

“Daddy, can we give Mikey this picture when he gets home? I don’t think he knows I love him like my daddy.” Pete could have cried when he saw what his son had drawn. In the middle of the page was a drawing of Mikey, his right hand clasped around Pete’s and his left stretched down to be held by Bronx’s. But what meant the most to Pete was the background. It was a rainbow of colours that went from one side of the page to the other, much like the gay pride flag. He took the picture over to the fridge and used four magnets to hold it up.

Pete gave Bronx a clean cloth so he could pretend to wipe down the bathroom surfaces and leave his father alone while he gave Mikey a call. He thought about two weeks earlier, when he had gotten a distraught phone call at one o’clock in the morning from the love of his life who was in tears over a note that had been thrown at him on stage. He had picked up the note after the show and read it in his bunk, calling Pete as soon as he had done so. Pete had cried with him as Mikey explained the girl calling him a pathetic, possessive, bad whore and faggot, signing it off with ‘ _Mrs. Pete Wentz_ ’ which they had both actually laughed at.

“I’ve missed your laugh.” Pete told him, “You need to laugh more often.”

 

*

 

“Hey Mikey. When will you be here? I miss you so much, so does Bronx. He’s even wearing your t-shirt.” Pete told Mikey’s answering machine. Looking at the clock, he saw that Mikey’s plane should be landing soon so he should get the message after he had been through customs and hopefully call or text. In the mean time, he helped Bronx with the bathroom and they even baked some cookies that Pete told the boy he could only have after dinner if he ate all of his greens.

 

*

 

While he was clearing up the plates from tea, Pete’s cell phone rung out playing ‘ _Summertime_ ’, the tune he knew as Mikey’s cell phone’s personal tone. He grabbed the small hand held device from the bench and answered with the happiest “ _Hello?_ ” he could muster up in a couple of seconds.

“Pete, it’s Mikey. I just got through customs and Gerard is gonna give me a ride.” Pete was grinning from ear to ear, “I can’t talk though because I have to grab all my luggage, but I’ll see you soon. I love you.” he hung up promptly and Pete could have jumped with glee. He looked around the apartment and everything looked perfect, except that Bronx was nowhere to be seen. He walked around looking in every room. He wasn’t in the living room, bathroom, his own room, the laundry and definitely not the kitchen so there was only one other place he could be. Pete went to the room closest to the front of the apartment and peeked through the crack in the jarred door. Bronx was fast asleep on Mikey’s side of the bed in the master bedroom, his curly hair sticking up at odd angles and his tiny lips pouted as he quietly snored, he was even wearing a pair of Mikey’s pyjama pants pulled up around the Anthrax t-shirt. Pete pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and took a picture before turning off the light in the room and slowly backing away.

 

*

 

Half an hour later, Pete heard a key turn in the door and ran over to it opening it before Mikey had a chance to. He dived into his partner’s arms and held him so tight that he was probably cutting off the air going to Mikey’s lungs.

“I missed you so much,” Mikey murmured into Pete’s neck, “ _So, so much_.” Pete just nodded before pulling away and taking Mikey’s hand and pulling him over to their bedroom door. He cracked it open and turned the light on silently. The look on Mikey’s face was priceless. You could see the love that he had for the kid in his eyes and the way his mouth whispered ‘ _awwwwe_ ’ at the sleeping child made Pete fall in love all over again. Mikey took Pete’s hand and pulled him toward the couch, grabbing the knitted Afghan from over the back of it and placing it over the two of them. Pete completely forgot about the batch of chocolate chip cookies he had waiting for them on the bench as Mikey fell asleep tangled in his limbs. It was nights like these that gave Pete the strength to go on while Mikey was gone, and made him miss Mikey just that little bit less.

“Happy Birthday, baby.” Pete whispered to a snoring Mikey, “I missed you.”

 

_**Artwork done by[nicotinerampage](http://nicotinerampage.tumblr.com/)** _


End file.
